Breath of Life
by thegirlinyellow
Summary: Eric is heart broken with the death of Snow White. He pays her his last visit only to find that true love is more powerful than anything he has ever known.


I was really disappointed with how the kiss went in the movie, so this is my version of how I think it should have gone. I hope you enjoy! I do not own the movie or the characters.

* * *

A strong and solemn man stood in the darkest shadow of the room as he gazed towards the lifeless figure that lay in the center of the room. He stared at her with a horrible and gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

The man felt completely and entirely lost to the world. It wasn't fair! Snow White was beautiful, innocent, pure, and untainted by the world. It was a crime to kill such perfection and Eric wanted to bring the queen to justice. Snow White had done nothing and yet she was now dead because the queen could not retrieve her heart.

Eric emerged from the shadows and approached the alter that Snow White had been laid upon. He gazed down upon her brokenly. He had already lost one love and to lose another was ripping his heart apart.

"You don't deserve this," he whispered in quiet agony.

When William had kissed Snow back in the forest, part of Eric wanted to punch hand the other part desperately wished that the kiss would wake Snow from death. Eric knew that believing in love was silly. He had lost his beloved wife and now Snow was lost to him. Love hadn't helped either time.

Eric gripped the side of the alter as the pain engulfed him. He felt his eyes brim with tears. Snow deserved to live. He should have been the one to die. He was nothing but a drunkard who had shed more blood than he liked to think about.

When he had first seen Snow in the dark forest and saw her wide and terrified eyes, it had woken a part of him that had died with his wife. Her desperate plea had sunk deep inside and he vowed silently to protect her for as long as he could.

"At least now you can be a queen up in heaven among the angels," he whispered and stared at her peaceful face. "You were healing my heart and now I've lost you too," his hands clenched into fists.

For a moment he allowed the pain to encase him before he looked upon her once more. He sighed knowing that it was time to say goodbye. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as his tears fell upon her porcelain face.

Eric knew his mind must've been playing cruel tricks upon him as her lips felt soft and warm to his own. It was impossible for her to be warm. She had been dead nearly a day now. She should be cold.

He pulled away and stared at the place where his tears had fallen. He felt the pain squeeze the life from his heart once more.

As he turned to leave, the air in the room shifted and he felt the magic in the air. He turned around and stumbled as he saw Snow starting to stir from her eternal slumber. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he could scarcely believe what was happening on front of him.

At first Snow lay still, but her chest moved with her breathing. Her eyes slowly opened and she carefully sat up. She drew her gaze around the room until it settled upon an astonished Eric.

"You're alive?" he stuttered before he walked forward. He collapsed to his knees before her and stared at her believing he must have died himself. "How?" he managed to whisper.

"I was never dead," Snow felt tears prick her own eyes as she could now see where her heart belonged. "I could hear everything and feel all that was happening to me, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come back." She reached out and touched his face. "You guided me back and broke the spell." Her smile was like the sun as Eric placed his own hand over hers.

"Why didn't William's kiss wake you?" Eric wondered.

"Because we do not share the same bond that I have with you," she hesitated and was suddenly shy, "I do not feel for him as I do for you." She pulled her hand away as she felt ashamed for such silly feelings.

"Are you saying you love me?" he dared to ask.

Eric had never meant to fall in love with another woman. He was quite sure he would die a bitter old man, but Snow had shown him that he could love again, and he was already falling desperately for her.

"It's silly," she felt her face flush.

"No it's not Snow," Eric assured her as he moved to his feet and helped her to stand. He pulled her in close to him and offered a gentle and sweet smile.

"It can only be silly if you are alone in your feelings." He brushed some of the hair from her eyes. He saw the hope that blossomed in her eyes and knew that no matter what came tomorrow, or even the next week, he would love Snow White and protect her with his life.

Nothing more was said between them as he closed the distance and they shared their second kiss. It was sweet and full of happiness and the hope of a bright new future together.


End file.
